Gods at Goode
by I like Cheeeese
Summary: The Olympians are forced by the fates to spend a year in high school! They are forced to be partial immortal, like the Hunters of Artemis and be demigods, with demigod scent and abillity. Can they survive a year without blasting everything? I promise, it's awesome! Rated T because I like Cheeese!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~3rd Person

It was the average Olympian meeting. Hera was yelling at Zeus because of his mortal affairs. Poseidon and Athena were arguing over the usual nonsense and over Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Hermes and Apollo were playing pranks on everyone. Artemis was fighting Ares, both saying that they are better fighters. (Artemis was firing arrows at Ares head as we speak), Aphrodite was discussing with Dionysus about a new makeup line (seriously, Dionysus is a dude!), and Demeter was pouring Cereal on everyone's heads occasionally. Hades and Hestia were eating popcorn and watching the disney Hercules while commenting how everything is wrong (especially the part where Hera is nice). Hades had to restrain himself from blasting the screen everytime the blue-fire headed 'Hades' shows up.

Just then, a note falls in front of Artemis. She sees the word fates, and shoots an arrow at Apollo's groin.

He howls in pain and that symbolizes how Artemis calls for attention at a meeting.

"Yes, Artemis." Zeus says

"I just got this note. It says:

Dear Olympians,

Because about 3/4 of you don't know how hard the demigods live their lives, we are making you live like one. You will spend one year starting in a few moments to be demigods. Your Immortallity will be reduced to partial immortallity to not mess up with your old ages, and your extreme godly powers will be gone. You will have the powers of your demigod children (Artemis's case-a hunter with moon powers and Hestia-a person with your blessing, Hera's case- Diminished powers). Goode luck (Notice the spelling of Goode, olympians),

The Fates" Artemis says

"They're calling us old? They're old grandmas knitting the socks of death!" Apollo says

"When do we go?" Aphrodite asks

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" A voice says and the whole world turns black


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~Artemis' POV

I woke up under a bunch of weight. And I mean a LOT. I look up and see chestnut hair that must be Hestia's on my back. I wiggle my self out and see that not only Hestia was on me, but so was Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus and Dionysus. They should go on a leaner diet of salad and apricot chicken, like I do!

I brush myself off. I look around and see that I am in someone's house

There was a note next to the pile of Olympians that read:

Olympians,

We have created a house for you to live in. Do not destroy it. We have provided school stuff and cars.

Goode Luck,

The Fates

So I'm in my house. I walk around to see a pretty good house, really hightech and is modified for a god (or demigod's) case. It has a training center and pool too. Touchscreen kitchen, and TV and everything is pretty cool.

I walk to the stairs which has a slight curve to it.

The second floor is where all of our rooms are. I walk to find mine. It was pretty obvious which one is mine.

There was a silver door. There was Bambi facing me and in his hooves is the moon with the word ARTEMIS carved into it.

The doorknob was moonwhite.

I turned the knob and opened the door. My room was amazing. My walls are silver with black designs. There were deer and wolves running on my walls, and they were actually moving. There is a light in the shape of a moon on all the walls. My bed has balck wood and a black headboard and silver sheets. The Comforter is silver with a black wolf rolling around. It actually moves too. My desk is black wooden, my fan has blades that are thick arrows, and a moon center. My bow is hung up on the wall. My closet is a walk-in closet with a bunch of clothes of my taste. I have my own bathroom, with a showerhead that glows moonlight. My desk has a silver backpack with books and binders and school supplies in it.

I looked at the mirror and was suprised at what I see. I was 14 or 15 year old girl, and not 12. My hair was different a color, and I was developed. I had my same tan and silver eyes that look extremely pretty, but my hair is now brown with blonde highlights. It actually looks really good. I have really light makeup (to my pleasure), only lipgloss. My face was clean and overall, I was gorgeous. I had to stay in character with the mortals so I wasn't going to change anything.

I walked out of my room. The third floor was a training center. The basement was an indoor arcade with trampolines and everything fun. It even had laser tag.

I went to the living room where everyone was. They all started waking up.

I crossed my arms to my chest and tapped my foot.

They looked at me.

"You all were asleep for a long time. The house is awesome, and the rooms are AMAZING. Want to explore, get your butt off of the floor." I say and walk out of the room

Yeah, I'm totally rocking the teenage girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2~ Poseidon's POV (**I'm not proud of this chapter...sorry)**

I got up under Hades and Zeus. I felt bad for Hestia because she was at the bottom (sorry sis!), but Artemis was one of the smallest and she was under all of us (It's all Zeus' fault for being so fat). Artemis walks and talks all sassy-tough girl like and walks out. She had a 'tude, but now, it's rivaling Zeus'

All of us get off of each other, and cleaned ourselves off (the fates could have at least gave us a dust-free floor).

"Let's tour the house. We should know where we are living." Hestia says

"Sorry, Aunt Hestia for piling up on you." Apollo apologizes like a good boy (Ha! Apollo and Good boy can NEVER go together)

"There are perks for being the eldest daughter of Kronos and Mother Rhea." Hestia says and leads the way. Sheesh, were all the females given a dose of extra sass?

We explore the kitchen (where Dionysus immediately grabs a wine from the fridge), the living room (where Hermes nearly barfs (he can't be in a room where people who don't run are)), the training room (Ares grabs a sword a nearly chops Athena's head off, but Athena kicked Ares so hard where the sun ain't shinin', that Ares is currently lying on the floor unconscious), Athena claims that he'll wake up in a day or two, but may need surgery there (Apollo shudders of having to do surgery at his nightmare) (**A/N: Get it? Apollo controls the sun, Athena kicked where the sun doesn't shine? I'm the only one whose laughing like a moron)**

We got to the forge where Hephaestus created a make-up robot for Aphrodite. Aphrodite was so pleased, that I don't have trouble knowing what they'll do tonight. We found a giant garden where Demeter did some snappy-finger thing and all the flowers became much more luscious, Hades picks the most beautiful flower in the garden for Persephone, then we go to the arcade-basement where Me, Apollo, Hermes and surprisingly Athena start a paintball fight (I couldn't resist). Aphrodite plays with a make-up applicator simulator, and Dionysus and Zeus have a drinking contest (Dionysus passed out and Zeus is barfing all up on the floor), Hestia, Hera, Hades, and Hephaestus set up a ping-pong tournament (Hestia and Hades are in the middle of a VERY intense match), and Demeter is Iris Messaging Persephone (Persephone is helping Nico with his schoolwork (he was just fighting a primordial, but homework is more challenging), while trying to get Hazel to understand that Apple is a fruit AND a electronic corporation))

Artemis joined us right when we reached the basement (she made dinner, met some neighbors and iris-messaged Thalia while we toured). She joined us in the paintball game and immediately creamed Apollo and Hermes (I swear, they were about to cry). Athena, Artemis and I were versing each other. Hera helped her husband to bathroom where he barfed, instead of Hera watching the never ending ping-pong game. Hepheastus later got bored and joined us in the game, but got pelted by Artemis (seriously, I swear that girl isn't completely Goddess. Maybe part rabid bear.)

It was like this for hours. Hestia and Hades still haven't come to a winner after 12 hours (They are immortal being for nothing). Finally, Persephone iris-messaged Hades with news that they were expecting a child and Hades lost...and Hestia was prancing around like an insane elf, laughing in Hades' face. I figured that Hestia might be goddess of table tennis. Hades demanded a re-match but Demeter punched him in the face, not wanting another match.

We ate Artemis's dinner in the meantime. She made smoked salmon, and banana pudding (that girl could cook). Hera fought with Zeus, Apollo and Hermes kept on trying to get a prank past Artemis but she kept on catching them, Demeter was eating cereal (she refused to eat what she calls "the reason why immortals are stupid"), Ares is still unconscious (I think Athena kicked Ares too hard that he might be in the depths of Tartarus...too bad), Dionysus is trying to joke around a Hephaestus who clearly wants to snap his head off, and Aphrodite is trying to create "razor nails" so she has a weapon at all times. She actually is a good fighter, being the daughter of Ouranos. Her dagger skills are amazing, her charmspeak is powerful and her pink blasts has thrown Zeus and Ares off Olympus multiple times. Only since real makeup has been invented, she started to look fake. Before she was natural. Humans have affected us without knowing. I can now get sick due to pollution. Athena, Artemis and I were talking about how our domains have been going. Artemis has been finding that monsters are now creating campsites, so they are becoming more advanced. Athena has noticed that monster brain stregnth has increased greatly over the years. I found out that Monsters can now give off waves of energy that make mortals evil, and un-nature friendly.

At the end of the day, I was full and I iris-messaged a few people.

**_Iris Message with_**_ Percy:_

"Hi Son." I say

"Hey Dad! College has been going great!" Percy says

"That's my boy! Which college are you in?" I ask, forgetting

"Dad! I've told you a bunch of times! NSUA, North Shore University of the Adavnced. Camp Jupiter, New Rome, Camp Half-blood, and New Athens are connected to this college in Boston. The Headmaster is Luke, and a bunch of dead, ghosts are professors. Annabeth, and a bunch of my friends goes with me. It's mortals and demigods. Ring a bell?" He explains **(A:N/ I created a name 5 seconds ago...I didnt read BOO)**

"Oh yeah. So, campus has been good, I heard you have been getting As and Bs all year, Good for you. And you're studying to become..." I trail off forgetting

"Gods dad, I'm becoming a Marine Biologist. You may be old, but you're immortal!" Percy exclaims

"Age doesn't matter." I say

Voices come in the background.

"I've go to go, love you, say hi to the gods and goddesses for me, bye." Percy says and swipes the iris message

I sigh and lay on my bed. Maybe this life wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
